Little Mishaps
by BeautyQueenOnly18
Summary: Dan Howell never thought his soulmate would recon to show themselves, after all the red heads he had come along to, none sparked that interest that a dark haired young waiter had


Chapter 1

Dan scratched lightly against the ginger strip indented into his wrist. His date was bound to show up at any second and the more he waited the more nerves threatened to swallow him whole.  
He sipped slowly on rich red wine that while sweet left something bitter to rest. This was the third time this month that he reluctantly had gone out to some fancy little joint to meet up with a random pretty red head and while he appreciated the effort the foul stench of flowery perfume and spendy alcohol was forcing his queasy stomach to wrench.  
Dan would have rather stayed cozied up in his black and white patterned bed mindlessly scrolling through tumblers rambling and occasional pastel edits but his oh so lovely friend Tyler had decided pushing his skinny ass out the door with a white suit had been the best option. After all ever since this blasted strip of red decided to push itself into his life at the ripe age of 18 everyone insisted that he search for his "oh so amazing" soulmate. Really it just sounded like a bunch of rubbish.  
Searching the ugly clash of rich greens and blues was turning out to be a lot more dull than he has expected. There was a array of couples both young and old enjoying their pick of undercooked meat or fish coated in a slick stack of butter, chewing and chatting away about lord knows what, probably something that was to proper of etticit for Dan's tastes, or just a bunch of bullshit.  
Dan was quickly snapped out of his daze when a ice cold force pushed it's way onto his face and front jacket staining the way to expensive piece of fabric a deep scarlet. He sputtered slightly as the familiar taste ran down onto his tongue and gazed up through his thick lashes finding a man with onyx dark hair and wide blue, green eyes starting back at him, he wore a tight apron to his form over a simple black suit which looked to have its own fight with unknown liquids and food. The man gawked his mouth opening and closing several times before words escaped his pink small lips  
"Oh my goodness Sir are you alright? I am so sorry"  
Dan's lips formed into a tight line his eyes scrunching closed in disgust and annoyance as he felt the sticky liquid seep through his clothes. He quickly noted he would have to apologize profusely and possibly give up the gay part of his Bi soul to Tyler when he got home.  
"Sorry? You spilt lord knows what on this suit that costs more than my left pinky and all you give is a simple sorry?"  
Dan knew it was harsh, hell the poor man already looked like he had a mess of a day already, but really with his date obviously ditching him, the constant annoyance of a crowd of people, starring, judging, anxiety flaming through his veins, Dan almost didn't give a shit  
"Sir, I truly am sorry, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you please allow me to redeem myself."  
The man bowed slightly his ironed bangs hung hiding his eyes which were squeezed shut ready for the usual lashing of insults to come his way.  
Dan sighed his anger melting down slightly, The poor man did look sorry, besides who knows what other shit he had to deal with through the night.  
"Okay.." Dan searched the man's apron searching for a sign of a name, something to familiarize himself before his eyes settled on a glossy square button pinned onto the man's left chest "Phil, What exactly did you have in mind?"  
Phil's eyes popped open as his head snapped up, a smile brightened onto his face and his whole body seemed to slump slightly the stress of the situation dying down slightly.  
"How about I pay for your meal yeah? I mean it couldn't even compare to the cost of dry cleaning the suit but it's a start right?"  
Dan gave the option a bit of thought before deciding it was good enough and nodding his head  
"Alright Phil you've got yourself a deal, but I can order whatever I want mkay?"  
Dan teased lightly offering a gentle smile to the young man before Phil offered a bigger one back. In that moment he could have swore he felt his heart skip a beat, but that was probably the alcohol talking. 


End file.
